candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Chocolate
Dark chocolate is a recently released blocker. It is unofficially introduced at the 75th episode, now named Chocolate Chamber, at Level 1102. The three-layered variety is unofficially introduced slightly later, at Level 1108. Dark Chocolate will not appear on the Flash version, however. It is officially released at Cacao Cliff, with with one and two-layered variety being introduced at Level 3711, and the three-layered variety being introduced at Level 3713. Properties Dark Chocolate have properties identical to chocolate, but the only difference is the way how it spreads. One square of Dark Chocolate is generated whenever one Dark Chocolate gains a layer or when a new Dark Chocolate square has spread. If your last move does not take off any layers of Dark Chocolate nor break a Dark Chocolate square: *The Dark Chocolate with the highest number of layers will affect the spreading algorithm. *If there are any 3-layered Dark Chocolate on the board: **If there are any 1-layered Dark Chocolate, one of them will add an additional layer becoming 2-layered. **Else, if there are any 2-layered Dark Chocolate, one of them will add an additional layer becoming 3-layered. **Else, if all the squares are 3-layered, a new 1-layered Dark Chocolate will spawn. *If the chocolate with the most layers is 2: **If there are any 1-layered Dark Chocolate, one of them will add an additional layer becoming 2-layered. **Else, if all the squares are 2-layered, a new 1-layered Dark Chocolate will spawn. *If there are only 1-layered Dark Chocolate: **Another 1-layered Dark Chocolate will regenerate, akin to regular chocolate. *In overall **A chocolate square with the lowest number of layers will gain a layer, up to the highest-layered Dark Chocolate on the board. If there are 3-layered chocolate, 1-layered chocolate becomes 2-layered first, then 2-layered chocolate becomes 3-layered. **A new dark chocolate square will spread only if the layers of all the dark chocolate squares are identical - they are all at the maximum number of layers currently present on the board. Therefore, Dark Chocolate spreads slower than regular chocolate, as the equivalent number of Dark Chocolate squares take up less space than regular chocolate. Though it requires more hits to destroy, they are less disruptive to your moves than regular chocolate. Regular chocolate can coexist with dark chocolate in the same level, starting from level 3715. The two chocolates are independent from each other; destroying dark chocolate doesn't affect the spawning of regular chocolate and vice versa. If dark chocolate is locked then it can't spawn more dark chocolate or regenerate its layers. Furthermore, if all multilayered dark chocolate on the board is locked then one-layered dark chocolate can't generate more layers until the multilayered dark chocolate has been unlocked. Notable levels *'Level 1102' - First unofficial appearance of dark chocolate (one and two layers). *'Level 1108' - First unofficial appearance of dark chocolate (three layers). *'Level 3711' - First official appearance of dark chocolate (one and two layers). *'Level 3713' - First official appearance of dark chocolate (three layers). *'Level 3715' - First time when dark chocolate and regular chocolate coexist. *'Level 3726' - Officially the first level with all 4 types of chocolate (regular, one-layered dark, two-layered dark and three-layered dark). *'Level 3730' - Officially the first level with locked two-layered dark chocolate. *'Level 3746' - Officially the first level with locked one-layered dark chocolate. *'TBA' - Officially the first level with locked three-layered dark chocolate. Gallery Gameplay= One-layered Dark Chocolate.png|1-layered Dark Chocolate Two-layered Dark Chocolate.png|2-layered Dark Chocolate Three-layered Dark Chocolate.png|3-layered Dark Chocolate Game hud rgb.jpg|Possible indication of dark chocolate order (notice the 3 layered dark chocolate in the image). Trivia *In , the equivalent blocker is the . It has a maximum of two layers, but spreads much more aggressively. **Up to two white chocolate squares can regenerate per move if you don't break a layer off of them, while only one dark chocolate square can regenerate per move in this game. **Levels featuring both regular chocolate and white chocolate are considered separately when determining when they will regenerate. If your move breaks regular chocolate but not white chocolate, the white chocolate will still regenerate at the normal rate. If you don't break any layers off any chocolate squares, both the regular chocolate and the white chocolate will regenerate. **If all dark chocolate is reduced to have less layers, then additional layers cannot generate. For example, if the board starts with three-layered dark chocolate and it's reduced to two layers, then the third layer can't regenerate. In Soda Saga, even if all white chocolate on the board is reduced to only one layer the second layer can still regenerate. *It is currently unknown for certain if dark chocolate will be required as a candy order in the future. It's possible that it will count towards the chocolate order, along with regular chocolate (similarly to how regular icing counts towards the icing order, along with multilayered icing layers). **However, since icons of all elements that are required for candy order levels can be found in the above picture and three-layered dark chocolate can be found as well, it might mean that dark chocolate will be required as part of candy order levels in the future. The three-layered dark chocolate icon implies that dark chocolate will be its own candy order, separate from regular chocolate and three-layered dark chocolate will be the icon used for dark chocolate order. It's likely that each layer of dark chocolate will count towards the order, similar to icing and waffles. Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers